Love in the Darkness
by HawkRider
Summary: Right after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas, they find their way to a new world. WARNING Yaoi. This is pretty much a huge spoiler for KH2.


**Well, another story here. This will be a one-shot unless you pressure me to do another chapter. There's a poll on my account for you to vote.**

**It's set on the beach in the world of darkness that Riku and Sora end up in after defeating Xemnas. It's all in riku's POV. It's got yaoi so, if you don't like don't read. And if you hate yaoi, don't read. Don't just read it then complain about it being wrong or anything. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T!**

**Anyway, I got the idea when I was playing the final boss in KH2. Well, it was more the cut scene straight afterwards and the end of the credits. I noticed how Sora's hand was practically on Riku's butt when he was helping him move. The name I thought up thanks to a picture in the credits.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be a lot mare scenes like this, with lots of yaoi couples. But that's enough Author's Notes, let's begin!**

We had finally done it. We'd defeated Xemnas at long last, even though he'd gained a new outfit, nearly stole Sora's heart and gained complete control over nothingness.

"We did it!" shouted Sora. Just as he said that, an army of Dusks surrounded us.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that..." The Dusks attacked. That's when I decided. I gathered all my remaining energy and attacked. There was a flash of light. When it cleared, only a few Dusks remained, all of which disappeared almost immediately. I sank to my knees. Sora ran over and knelt next to me. "Sora...I can't..." I started, panting.

"Don't say another word!" he said, slightly angry. "It's not over. It's just not." He stood back up a nd pulled me to a standing position, my arm round his neck.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on...look where we are." I breathed.

"Aw, c'mon Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!" he said back, optimistic as ever.

I looked down, then back at Sora, straight into his eyes. I'd never realized how beautiful they were. "Sora? You lead."

"Got it." Just then, I realized where his hand was and I blushed, looking at the floor to hide it. It seemed to work. We walked a short distance, him practically carrying me for most of it. "You know, I always figured I was better at stuff than you."

"Really?"

I gasped slightly. "Are you mad?" I asked.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too." We took a couple more steps before Sora stopped. "Riku – look. What's that light?" I looked up. There was a small but bright light. We walked towards it and it grew larger, eventually engulfing us. When it faded, we were in a very differant landscape. It looked like an dark version of The Destiny Islands. We stopped walking and looked round.

"End of the road." I said.

"Yep." We stood there for several minutes. Then I looked at Sora.

"Put me down I can walk." He obliged and slowly let go. I wobbled a little and nearly fell but I managed to stay on my feet. Sora walked to the edge of the sea.

"You know..." he started. At that, I collapsed face down in the sand. "Maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." I heard. There was a pause. "Riku!" I then heard footsteps quickly coming closer. I started to pick myself up and saw Sora crouched on the sand next to me.

"This world is perfect for me." I looked up, silver bangs falling in front of my eyes. "If this is what the world really is, just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku..."

I got to my knees. "If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."

Sora rolled into a sitting position. "Yeah...the other side. The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, The King and the others are there."

"That's what I mean. Hey, Sora, could you help me? I want to get down to the water." Sora nodded, then stood up then half carried me to the sea in a similar way as before. Even the hand. I was amazed at how strong he'd grow. As he dragged me, I made a small remark. "At least the waves sound the same."

We sat next to each other, right at the edge of the sea, looking out towards the moon on the horizon straight ahead of us. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke. "What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you. To tell you the truth, Sora, I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wished I could follow life the way you do. Just, following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like...wanting to be like you."

"Well, there is one advantage to being me. Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am." He looked back out to sea, towards the moon. "I've got something you could never imitate too."

We sat together for a few minutes. I started at the sky, looking for some light other than the moon. I sighed, giving up, and looked at Sora. I was surprised to see that he was staring at me. He blushed and looked away. "S-sorry." he quickly muttered. I patted his head.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew.

"For staring at you. You see, um, I love you."

"Good." I whispered gently in his ear, before nibbling it slightly. Sora moaned. I started to nuzzle him and he groaned even more, very erotically. I pushed him onto his back, then continued to nuzzle while rolling on top of him. I then moved my lips slightly north east to his soft lips. I ran my tongue around his lips, asking him for entry. He soon did and I immediately set to work exploring his mouth, tasting him. Then he sucked my tongue casing me to moan. After several minutes of this, we broke apart and returned to where we were sitting before. We smiled and held hands, before leaning back to look at the sky. I closed my eyes, but then felt something touch my leg. I looked down to see it was a bottle, corked with a message inside. I read the start of the message before holding it out for Sora.

"Sora. I think it's for you." He took it and read it out loud.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: maybe starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny." When Sora finished, a bright rectangle of light appeared, just off the coast. It grew gradually wider.

"Light."

"The door to light..." Sora jumped up. "We'll go together." He said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah." I took it and stood up, before quickly giving him a kiss. Then, we walked forwards, hand in hand, into the light.

**If you want to know why I'm writing this, I can't think of what to do for the training scenes in one and for the other I'm not sure how to begin the next chapter.**

**Now, I have to admit that a lot of it is what you read from defeating Xemnas to returning to Destiny Islands, in Riku's POV of course. Most of what's said is actually in the game. The rest, mostly describing what happens. I just changed it to make it a little more yaoi-y and added the kiss towards the end. It might have actually happened as well. After all, there is that short blackout. Hmm...**

**Anyway, what do you think? Please review. I'm not getting nearly enough for any of my fan fics. **

**Anyway, remember the poll and bye bye for now!**


End file.
